I Can Save You
by Khepri
Summary: Both Sango and Miroku clearly have deep feelings for each other, but its not always easy to show. Songfic to All You Wanted


**Author's Note:** Don't ask where this came from. I mean, it just appeared. I'm feeling so creative right now that I can't explain it even if I tried. Now if only I could channel this creativity to more useful places. (Like typing up more to Forced Alliances for example.) So here's just a songfic describing Sango and Miroku's relationship as it stands.

And for the record, I don't own InuYasha. (Gee, would I be writing a fanfic if I did? Heck no. I'd be making more episodes with Sango/Miroku action or Fluffy.)

-----------

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

Why? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? He wasn't anything more to her than he was to any of the others. He was just a friend...just a friend. 

Then explain the sudden rush of color to her cheeks when he smiled at her, looked at her, noticed her.

Was it jealousy that flooded through her and coursed relentlessly in every fiber of her being? Was that the burning in her stomach that described the way she felt every time the group went to a village and the monk -her houshi-sama! - tried his infamous pickup line on another woman?__

_I didn't know you were so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away _

The village they were at now seemed to only have beautiful women, none of whom seemed to mind Miroku's jaunty confidence. After receiving a red slap mark on his face, who's color rivaled that of any other, from the demon exterminator, he had decided to seek attention elsewhere. 

And that alone ground her nerves just as much as being groped.

Wandering through the village, her eyes fell upon the crowd of women surrounding the young monk. His face lifted and for a moment his eyes met hers. All that he did was throw her an over cheery grin and return to his fans. 

The poor taijiya turned, not wanting to have to deal with any of this now. "Houshi-sama..."__

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

Her ever-faithful pet, Kirara, followed the woman as she moved towards the outskirts of the village, her arms folded stubbornly against her chest. She did not care what that...man did in his spare time. Not in the least.

Ever since she had gotten to know him and the rest of the group, she had felt an attachment toward the monk in particular. Sango didn't want this at all. Everyone she had gotten close to, her brother, her father, her village as a whole, had ended up dead. 

If they couldn't defeat Naraku, she didn't want to even entertain the thought of loving yet another person who was destined to die. That was why he was a friend.

Just a friend.__

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

He would even act like he cared for her. Between gropes that is. But there were times when the demon slayer was so sure that he felt as though she was more than just a friend. 

Sango all but slapped herself after thinking that. Why would he scamper off after every attractive female if he felt that way about her? Why did she have to feel like such a blushing girl around him?

Kirara started as her master kicked the ground roughly and then shouted out even though no one could hear her.

"I hate you! I hate you!"__

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

With nearly all her energy spent on destroying whatever inanimate objects she could get her hands on, the young woman sank to her knees in defeat. What was she supposed to do? Kill him so that she wouldn't have this problem anymore? That wasn't an option, she knew deep down that she would give her life if it meant saving his.

The cat demon tentatively crawled onto the taijiya's lap, head tilted innocently at her. Sango began petting her fur softly before scooping her up in her arms and burying her face in her side to stop the tears of frustration that threatened to coast down her cheeks after being suppressed for so long.__

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

Kami, what was this world coming to when the one comforting her was a cat? But still, it was someone who would listen to her. Someone who would listen to everything the lovesick woman had to say and never criticize her or talk back. 

And to her, Sango poured out her soul. Her pet blinked when she spoke and then licked a stray tear off her face before purring reassuringly. Suddenly, the small animal leapt from her arms and the sound of a twig cracking made even Sango turn to face the man in purple and black who had snuck up behind her.

"Houshi-sama?"__

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares_

The man smiled at her, as charmingly as ever, and extended a hand to her to help her stand. It was his cursed hand Sango noticed, a sinking feeling in her chest. It was just another reminder of both his and her fate as mortals.__

She got to her feet and for a moment was lost in his eyes and the surprisingly tender look they held as they gazed back. With an undescribable feeling, the exterminator realized that despite all the pain he could make her grow through, Miroku's presence somehow made her feel whole.

Just to ruin the moment it seemed, his arm slid around her waist while his hand dropped slightly lower to "smooth out her yukata". As an instinctive reaction, she snapped her hand across his face, the characteristic red handprint soon appearing.

Despite it all, she would rather be in love with him.__

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_


End file.
